Troy, will you ever care for me ?
by ZashleyFab
Summary: Last of the Troy, will you ever be mine ? trilogy. Sharpay knows she cannot overcome her restlessness for Troy. Does he feel the same about her ? Will Gabriella forgive her life-long enemy ?


It was Troy's last day in NYC. He was dying to see Sharpay's last show he could attend, he didn't know why but he could not live without hearing her magical voice sing a few bars of melody.

Sharpay took a look at the audience, her heart fell. Troy was looking as handsome as ever, Gabriella giggling herself away. She took a deep breath. This time, she could not overcome her weakness for Troy and she knew very well she never would

It was the last scene, she had to perform one song and the curtain closes, Sharpay knew she would be able to do this.

She stepped on to the stage and bowed.

One jazz sequence and she sang aloud –

Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Without any warning, Sharpay slumped down the floor, her breathing hoarse and hair tangled.

The audience started standing up to get a look at the condition of this world-famous actress.

A spot boy immediately pulled the curtains across the stage and apparent medication was being given to her.

Troy felt awful, somehow he felt he was the cause of it, he pulled on his coat and called out to his fiancée and they sped off to Seventh Avenue Hospital, where Sharpay lay, pale among the pillows, with no sign of consciousness.

Troy asked Gabriella to wait outside Sharpay's room and he went inside, shocked to see such a pale Sharpay who usually had so much make-up on her, an HIV sticking out of her wrist.

Troy went and sat down beside her, caressing her limp hair, which usually was so wavy.

_I used to call you my angel,_

_Said you were sent straight down from heaven._

_You loved the way I felt so stro-ong_

_You know I never wanted to leave_

_I wanted to stay here holding you,_

_I miss you,I miss your smile__  
__And I still shed a tear__  
__Every once in a while__  
__And even though it's different now__  
__You're still here somehow__  
__My heart won't let you go__  
__And I need you to know__  
__I miss you, sha la la la la__  
__I miss you_

He gently crept over to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

He turned and looked at Gabbie through the see-through glass, she smiled and nodded, mouthing an _if you must_. Troy grinned at her and muttered thanks before turning back to Sharpay, who was now batting her eyelashes.

"Where am…" Sharpay started but before she could continue Troy swooped her into his arms and kissed her with all might, It was heavenly and Sharpay put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


End file.
